


【POT/SY】Kissing Disease （全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning涉及捆绑、角色扮演、下药Play。可能因角色关係而带着一点D/S。





	【POT/SY】Kissing Disease （全）

**Author's Note:**

> What I really want to know is do you feel that you have more freedom now?  
> Are you treated like a human being?  
> Perhaps I have not made myself clear.  
> You have been in love for a time. Life was better than it is now.  
> You ain’t got the same voice.  
> There is a word I’ve heard since it was before.

（序）

一切都从一个吻开始。

幸村精市被矇眼的瞬间只感觉到一阵绝望。仅仅五分钟，他开始不断反省以前与人打网球比赛使用『易普』究竟造成对手有多大的痛苦。仅是被矇眼，馀四感还在却令他惊骇不已。

「幸村大少爷，怎麽样，没想到会有这一天吧？」一道男声传入他耳裡，语气轻蔑无比，甚至嘲讽。落井已够狼狈，那人下石更不手软。

幸村想张嘴说话，嘴裡立刻被塞了一坨臭袜子。真的臭，可能三天没洗，像是腐烂高丽菜加上酸臭鸡蛋的溷合味道，幸村一阵乾呕。作势想拿掉，可手腕却被麻绳结结实实地绑住。

「忍耐一点，这都是必要之恶。」是一道冷静的男声，声音依旧耳熟，然而语气缓和一些，低音如大提琴般的嗓音闭上眼听竟是这麽魅惑吗？

幸村不自觉地想到与他私交最好的友人。

「我们还要再等多久？」声音清亮的男声，语气稍微着急，幸村想当他是在担心自己。

「再十五分钟。你刚调过药难道这麽快就忘了？」嗓音温和，说话语调略带笑意，如果能看清他的脸，应该是灿笑的样子吧？

「我们有医师执照的人是你，问你专业。」是刚才发问那名男子们的声音。

「本大爷看这样吧，直接带去房间了，剩下看他们怎麽发展。我等着看。」又是那飞扬跋扈的男声，也是那位称他为幸村大少爷的男子。

幸村心中一怒，然而他立刻感觉到有人按住他的肩膀，粗暴地推着他往前走。失去视觉的幸村被人粗暴对待，促急不防地摔倒在地。

「站起来，不要逼我动手。」那名男子说道，依旧是同一位。

幸村暗暗咬牙并挣扎起身。他突然庆幸自己什麽都看不到，自己狼狈不说，肯定还被他们看笑话。

「别这样，好好对精市吧。」是那名有着温和嗓音对男子说道。

幸村正感欣慰友人终于肯帮他说话，然而他错了。只是走了三步，有人按住他的肩膀，而他认为与自己交情最好的友人在他说的话令他寒毛倒竖。

「时间差不多，可以进去房间了。一切都准备就绪。」依旧是温和的声音，可话语有魔力，更像是一个开关。

仅是他说话的当下，幸村终于知道自己发生什麽事。从耳朵起到全身与脚底，体温逐渐升高。

他骇然，还没来得及反应，已被一把推入了房间。

（正文）

他没想到一进房间很快就重见光明，嘴裡的臭袜子也被人拿了出来。幸村打量了房间，裡面只有简单的摆设跟一张床，自己被丢在床上，而眼前有一名男子。

男子的头髮是黑色的，面容俊朗，下巴的胡渣显示多日没有打理，身上穿的是一件敞胸露肚的马甲背心却破烂不堪，无袖的背心露出他健壮的臂膀，再然后是他结实壮硕的胸肌与腹肌。下身穿着破烂的麻製长裤，并且光着脚。

「精市。」那人轻声道。

幸村神色一凛，说道：「异族人，我的名讳岂是你能称呼？」

异族人目光沉沉地看着幸村。

幸村感觉到心跳加速。这人他太熟悉了，是真田弦一郎，他识得他，未料两人仅能以此方式相见。

然后从真田漆黑如夜的双眼倒映出自己此刻的装扮。

浮夸的白色衬衫，本该有昂贵的袖口却已不翼而飞，就连下身的长裤也是审美奇葩的紧身长裤，像是法王路易十六不合时宜又奢华狼狈的穿着。

幸村气得脸色一沉，等他出去一定要找外面那些人算帐。

然而在真田眼裡看来却未必如此。幸村容色端丽，那张脸跟自带优雅的举手投足够让他撑起各式各样的服装。真田有些看呆。

「异族人，你可知晓如此打量本宫乃是大不敬？」幸村抬起下巴不悦地道。

「幸村殿下，您若准备好的话，弦一郎愿意为您效劳。」真田低眉道。

「为本宫鬆绑！」幸村冷哼道。

真田点点头，绕到幸村身后为他解开绑在手腕的麻绳。粗劣的麻绳在幸村纤细白皙的手腕勒出粉红色的痕迹，真田有些心疼。

幸村道：「你应该知道怎麽做吧？」

想起医者的话，幸村心中暗骂对方高超的医术居然也用在下药上。整碗药被强迫喝完，深红色的液体彷彿也融入自己的血液。他体温升高，药性正在作用，拼着一点意识，他瞪着已经晃到自己眼前的真田。

然而幸村惊讶地发现另一件事，儘管真田偏黑的肤色，却难掩他有些发红的双颊。

是害羞吗？不全然，幸村双眼阴冷起来，猜测着他们可能也给眼前这人下药。

如果真田知道幸村的想法，便会发现对方的看法完全正确。第一次为自己偏黑的肤色感到心安便是，如果能掩去尴尬的话。

「还不动手？」幸村不悦地道。

白皙的双颊泛红起来，儘管眼神阴冷，然而血丝却爬满眼白，瞪视着真田的样子依旧倨傲，与身俱来的尊贵气质勉力维持都相当困难。

真田突然笑了出来，咧嘴笑了出来，露出他洁白的两排牙齿。

幸村瞪圆双眼。真田一刻不开始，他就多难受一刻。

「这可是您要求的，我的殿下。」真田说道。

低沉的嗓音在居然听起来有些诱惑，令幸村脸红心跳。这他妈的是药性使然吧？幸村愤然地想着，然后他看着真田解开裤头，在还没经过他手淫的情况已昂然挺立的巨大肉棒让幸村更加确信他口中的异族人也被下药。

他妈的，外面那群没人性的傢伙，他什麽身份！幸村越想越愤怒，待要说句话，可真田却再他面前突然俯下身。幸村皱眉，看着真田除去他的袜子与长裤，不悦地道：「你想怎麽做？」

真田的笑容有些侵略性，幸村希望自己看错，但他不得不承认真田老练的手法让他并不排斥。更何况自己被下药，别说反抗了，光要维持意识就有些难度。

幸村以为真田会直接进攻，但没有。取而代之的是一阵酥麻感。彷彿有到轻微的电流通过全身。幸村有些惊讶，低眉，想知道真田是如何做到这样。

一切都是从一个吻开始。

真田落下吻的地方是他的脚趾。明明轻如羽毛般的碰触，可幸村发现自己低估脚拇趾的神经。

湿软的唇瓣，吐出的气息，像是启动幸村体内药性的开关。带着春药的血液奔腾着，拼着一点意识，幸村仍是想到亲吻脚的意义。

臣服，是臣服。

几乎是本国奴隶阶层的异族人对上至高无上的王子殿下。巨大的身份反差，他用一个吻。这是陪他玩，还是宣誓效忠？即便血液冲脑，幸村还是忍不住这麽想着。连他自己都觉得疯了。

他能驾驭他？他愿意臣服他？这个吻只是即兴的杰作，还是真田实际上是知道这层意思？精虫冲脑他还有意识？幸村自嘲起来。

但他不反对真田从脚趾开始。

有人说脚拇趾与大脑有直接关联，民俗疗法之中如果偏头痛，据说按脚拇趾可以减轻一些。可有没有人研究过如果性事从脚拇趾开始却能帮助性事思考？

去他妈的，无稽之谈。

脚趾之后是脚底板脚背。

「喝下这碗药吧，会让你踩上云端。」那位友人兼医者，明明说话是如此温和，可细想起来这句话他妈的欠揍。

更欠揍的是他没说错。这感觉不真实地他妈的像踩上云端。

以至于幸村忍不住想着万一失足之后的万劫不復。

「我希望你能好好享受这一次的性事。虽然我们都被下药，但不好好干一次会辜负了外面那群看笑话人的期望。」真田抬起头突然说道。

他的神情平静无波，可双眼似有光与影急迫地流动着，如最原始的渴望在他的体内流动、博动并且不断壮大。可是幸村却看见他眼裡的美好。幸村摀着双眼自笑出来。

没得到幸村的口头回应，然而对方的应答却由他的身体明说了。逐渐放鬆的小腿肌肉乃至大腿肌，身体永远都比嘴巴诚实。

真田大手复上幸村的小腿，舌头轻舔对方结实的小腿肚，再然后是大腿。长满茧的双手与幸村细緻的皮肤成了对比，真田再如何温柔对待，幸村白皙的皮肤已然绮丽粉红。像是含苞待放的花朵。

然而直取蕊芯才是真田最重要的目标。

在真田大手的操弄下，又有药性加持，幸村的肉棒已然挺立。所有血液往肉棒冲去，幸村脑袋一片空白。

真田双手揉捏他的大腿腿根，并且时不时地操弄他的臀肉。

「怎麽，只有在床上你才觉得自己是个王吗，异族人？」幸村讽刺地道。话一说出口他便后悔了。

真田用身体回答他，轻舔肿胀的囊带与繫带，手指按压幸村硕大的肉棒，轻按以后又放开，来回数次，并在尖顶之处直接舌头伺候。

幸村轻呼出声，说道：「你快走，我可不想射在你嘴裡！」

真田轻咬幸村的肉棒，算着时间，他总算抬头看着幸村，然而手依旧抓着他的肉棒，粗糙的手指更是狠狠地朝尖顶按压。

「射？」真田挑眉笑道，他加重力道，又说：「你以为有这麽容易射在我嘴裡？你以为精液有这麽容易让它出来？我的殿下，都到这个步骤了你难道还没嚐过何谓跌落云端？」

幸村瞪大眼，无法如愿射精的他下体肿胀得难受，可真田不打算放过他。

「忍一下。整套做完，你才有资格射，不过不会太久的。感谢他们下药让我们高潮可以来得更快一些。」真田笑道。

幸村看着真田一上床就胀大的肉棒，这人到底什麽毅力还忍住不干他，他正想骂几句，不过真田很快又栖身向前，将他粗暴地按压在床上。

所幸真田接下来的动作十分温柔且迅速，舌头并用双手不断游走在幸村结实的腹肌与胸肌。幸村穿衣看起来很瘦，然而只有此刻衣服被拔光的时候才有机会看到这宛如希腊神像般的肌肉线条。

幸村猜想真田可能已经将自己所有肌肉都舔过一轮时，他的亲吻与吸吮简直把他带上天堂，时而痒得难受，时而酥麻痛快。

如果这就是踩空云端的下向沉沦，那就是飞翔吧。没有羽翼的飞翔都只能称作堕落。

堕落何其美好而且刺激，什麽都不必想，儘管交给身体。

当真田压上他身子时，幸村忍不住揉捏真田的大腿与臀肉，真田虽然肉棒顶到他的下身，但还是忍住没射，多麽强大的意志力，幸村暗笑起来，他发狠开始咬着真田的锁骨并轻舔他的颈子。

「你知道吗，我现在很想把那根直接插在你屁眼裡。」幸村愤愤地道。

真田含煳地笑了一声，应道：「不够湿。我还能忍，但我看你是不行了。」

「你他妈的，再不让我射我就射你脸！」幸村怒骂道。

「精市，如果让外面那群人看见你床上床下派若两人，不晓得会怎麽想。」真田饶富兴致地道。

幸村恶狠狠地掰开真田的臀肉，送了一指进去，在没润滑剂的状况下他只能深信真田裡面已经被他挑逗得充满淫水。

然而真田没让他失望，送了一指进去显然不够，幸村再送了第二指，直接撑大真田的幽穴，他反复用手只抽插着，真田吐出的气息足够证明他被操得很爽。

然而真田也没饶过幸村，轻咬着他的耳垂，低喃道：「想要吗？如果射在我脸上的话，毕竟我现在也只是身份低贱的异族人，你想怎麽做都随便你。」

「那如果我把性器送进你屁眼也可以吗？」幸村轻蔑地道，接着他感觉到耳垂一痛，真田咬得越发大力了，他还听见他呢喃缠绵的气息。

干，幸村心中暗骂一声。

「这句话越过界了，我的殿下。还有我决定改变主意。」真田低声笑道。他俯下身，一手握着幸村的肉棒开始上下滑动，并道：「射吧，殿下，射进我嘴裡，你的精液我一点都不想浪费。」

「你！」幸村怒笑出来。他不该奢望真田在性事上能对他多温柔，那些手茧只能让性事更加刺激，一次次地冲击他的皮肤与触觉。这该死的性爱，真田他妈的对他的身体再瞭解不过。

真田的手劲没话说，不过其灵巧程度却也超过幸村的预期。修长粗壮的手指时不时地挑弄着他的囊袋与繫带。

幸村感觉自己再度高潮，囊袋肿大得他必需将液体射出来。幸村不满地道：「只有我先高潮对你太不公平了。」

「你是第一次跟我做爱吗，殿下？」真田低声笑问。然而他已经低着头含住幸村的肉棒。

幸村已然支持不住，在真田的挑逗下，黏稠的液体射在真田嘴裡。憋了一次后总算能顺利射出，幸村感觉到这次量比以往多了一些，他深怕真田噎着，连忙道：「弦一郎，别吞下去！」

真田好像有低声笑了一下，幸村没有听清，但真田绝对又开始展现舌技，如果真田不介意，那他自己介意什麽？

幸村往上一顶，恨不得将性器送进真田的喉咙。

真田一阵乾呕，忍不住轻咬幸村的肉棒。

没多久，真田满嘴都是幸村的爱液。真田起身，舔了嘴巴周围，正如他所说的，幸村的体液他一点都不想浪费。

体液属于他，喝下他彷彿两人融为一体。做为男人的骄傲，那不是能轻易给人的宝贵东西。

解决完幸村身理需求，真田大手一揽，两人迅速换了体位。

已被真田挑逗过的幸村全身肌肉放鬆无比，臀肉能够轻易掰开。幽穴早已溢满淫水，绝对是他性器理想的温床。

然而真田没有立刻放入自己的肉棒，而是先伸出两指，像是试探一般，确定湿度与温度之后才将肉棒送进去。

经过数次抽插，两人配合无间的体位，就连性事与抽插的过程都显得轻鬆自然，幸村爽得叫出声来。

两人激情地狂吻着对方，吸吮过后的肌肤泛着点点粉红，即便春药药力已退，然而这份激情却难以冷却。

是初时药性使然，还是累积过多的期待及渴求，在这短短一个半小时内粗暴地全部释放，独有在性爱之后的亲吻还带着一点温柔。

难道说，人为了要将爱意浓缩到这麽段的时间释放所有只剩下性爱这个选项？

激情的狂吻，舌尖的碰触，唇齿的撞击。

明明是代谢呼吸，然而他与他却闻到绮丽的味道，彷彿空气幻化成蝶飞进了他与他的内心。

性爱尾声，或许只剩下接吻能够持续方才的激情，也只有这样才能安抚伴侣。

亲吻，无疑地是最成功的方式。

低喘着两个人，笑看着对方，眼裡泪水与笑意，像是光与影编织的宇宙，然后再从对方的眼裡看见自己。

可被对方吻过的痕迹却灼热起来，像是印记，身体愿意记住这高温灼烧的疤痕，也记下这份爱。因为能够引起灼热痕迹的亲吻是对一个人累积许多的爱。

完事了。

浪漫总是发生在中距离之外，比如像是从被露水沾湿的窗户向外一望的风景，又比如是从对方眼裡看见自己。浪漫意味着排挤部份的现实。

像是现在，连名字都懒得赐予它的这段时间，在性爱的当下，搂着对方身子以及不断亲吻乃至体液交织，能让两人共同经历的性爱还能惊心动魄地将他们融合在一起，没有比这个更圆满的事情。

「我爱你，精市。」真田搂着幸村精瘦的腰身，忍不住轻咬着他的耳垂说道。

他所说的每字每句像是珍珠，在真田轻吐的瞬间折射出七彩光芒。

幸村灿笑出来。

那是晶莹剔透的笑容，剔透到能让真田一眼看出他内心无比雀跃。

（尾声）

最后幸村是在真田的搀扶下走出去房间外。两人的衣服比刚进房间时更加狼狈，毕竟溷合着对方的体液跟味道。就不提当初刚穿上这套衣服时衣服本身就已经相当破烂。

「爽吗，幸村大少爷？」一道熟悉的男声传入真田与幸村耳裡，一抬头，说话的人是迹部景吾。

迹部双手抱胸，饶富兴致地看着他们两人。

幸村咳了一声，别过头去不想再看迹部。不过却意外见到白石藏之介与不二周助。而望向与幸村反方向的真田则看见手塚国光以及完全没说半句话的忍足侑士。

「药效挺不错，你觉得呢阿藏？」不二搓着下巴笑着问道。

「这要问他们，不过对于药效发作的时间我们算得应该挺精准。」白石咧嘴笑道。

幸村气得说不出话来，所幸手塚走上前拿了两套衣物递到真田手裡。

「换上衣服吧，我们等你们开饭。」忍足终于笑着开口，是辨识度最高的关西腔。

真田拿着衣服正要去开房间门打算进去换衣服，却被迹部拦住。

「还没回答问题呢，精市。」迹部笑道。

幸村抬头看着对方，挑眉说道：「你这恶劣的个性我相信没人受得了。」

「回答问题是这次赌注的衣部分之一，你可不要忘记了。」迹部哈哈一笑，说道。

幸村咬牙，终于垂下肩膀，认命似地点点头。

迹部等人迅速对看一眼，忍住没笑出来。

不二笑着道：「那你们怎麽开始？在这麽有带入感的角色扮演？」

「一个吻。」回答众人的是真田。

幸村勐然转头看着真田，他想起自己在被春药冲昏头之前的问题，他想知道那个吻所代表的意思。

「一切都从一个吻开始，我亲了他的脚趾。」真田应道，然后他把幸村推进房间，两人再度阖上房门以防迹部他们又问了太过露骨的问题，只是他没想过幸村竟是这种反应。

「为什麽是脚拇趾？」幸村正色问道。

真田想了想，说道：「我臣服于你，精市。但更多的是我想让你记住这次经验，脚拇趾通脑门，你都记住了吗？」

幸村手摀着双眼，笑了出来。什麽乱七八糟的回答，他却无从反驳他。

他亲吻他的脚趾，先是卑微了自己的爱沉入土裡，可他却用爱意灌溉它，在激情的性事当中足够成长为茁壮的大树。大树亭亭如盖，屹立不摇，却能够表现出四季的风景，比如春风吹拂，温暖带着花香的味道是爱情的味道。

性爱的开始都可以归咎一句话，一切都从一个吻开始。

FIN

[1]摘自Melodium- Kissing Disease口白。


End file.
